


Protectors of the Sea

by XIII4



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost team Iron Man, Eleanor and Zero are weird in their own ways, More tags to be added in the future, Steve is crazy sometimes, The surface will have to accept Child Soldiers, UN here and there, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4
Summary: Eleanor and Zero thought that they would finally be at peace living in New Rapture. But with the rogues out there, Brigid asked them to help the Avengers in capturing them. Zero doesn't like the idea, Eleanor wants to see the surface. In the end, they both agreed. To protect those innocents and children.Especially children.
Kudos: 5





	Protectors of the Sea

_This place reeks of malice, they are nearby…_

A female thought as she walked slowly to the end of the corridor, she was crouching as she heard the steps of people, lots of them, as she silently made her way toward the nearest window. 

Her blue eyes watched her prey intently, not daring to look anywhere but where she needs to strike. Her grip on her sword-like needle tightened heavily as she almost felt like jumping there and then to end all of them. 

“ _Calm down, I can see that you are restraining yourself from killing them in this instant._ ” A male voice spoke softly in her ear.

Her grip on the sword loosened up, she breathed in and out as she observed the situation. They had to do this right and save the Little Sister.

“Come on, stupid girl. Don’t cry, we just want a little of ADAM.” She heard one of the say as he grabs a golf club in his hand.

The little girl whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes. Her clothes were ragged due to mistreat that she was given all this time.

She remembers the little girl, and the sight only made her anger wider. But she had to wait until they were with their guards down even more, so they can have no means of defending themselves.

Most of the people – splicers – there in a corner, like wolves or lions cornering their prey, were with their backs turned to her, but she knew one of them was somewhere else watching their backs.

She had to have faith on _him_ to take said guard out.

She watched and watched, second by second as they injected syringe on the girl’s body, taking out a red liquid as quickly inject it on their own bodies. They…

_They inject in their bodies what destroyed them in the first place… is sickening, Father was right about all of them._

She hated to see the girls being used like this.

Those who have been corrupted by pleasure had been lost to that pleasure, even if there was a slight chance in bringing them back their minds had already been broken enough.

“Mark, are you there?” A woman in the group asked as she looked up to the rails that were there. There was a door that was opened, but you could only see darkness.

When she received no answer she went to the stairs to go up.

“What is he doing right now? He is losing his own dose of ADAM...”

 _…The one you are gaining by practically torturing a girl, thanks for your concern about her…_ She had thought sarcastically.

But if the man above didn’t answer, it meant that the plan is in action. She simply had to wait for the signal to come and she can jump to impale their brains out.

She watched as the woman with a mask made of paper mache was about to go inside of the room when a bang rang though the corridor.

Her brains splattered out and blood fell to the floor below startling everyone nearby.

But she knew what happened…

_The signal!_

She jumped into action. Quickly using the distraction of the splicers, she teleported in a purple mist beside the one with the golf club and quickly killed him by thrusting her sword into his forehead.

“What the-!?” One of them noticed her and quickly tried to attack her with the golf club.

But she was out of mercy.

She quickly made a fireball appear in her hand after she kicked the other man beside her, in the head, right below the location of the door. She launched the igniting projectile at the one attacking her and saw how he began to burn to ashes, her anger was the fuel that made the fire hotter.

His screams before dying were music to her, they didn’t get a chance of redemption and she could briefly see that he regretted everything he had done to deserve that.

_But you didn’t earlier… that was your mistake._

She heard another gunshot ran though the air and she looked back to see the body of what it seemed a middle-age man falling to the ground with a hole in his neck.

He went into a fetal position as he tried to avoid the blood from leaving his body, even with the usual resistance of a splicer the old-man wasn’t going to make it.

She saw how his eyes went blank.

“Big Sis…” She heard whimper coming from the girl and she quickly went to free the girl from the chair she was sitting. Gently, she took out every single device she had on the body that was extracting ADAM.

She grabbed a syringe she had on her little backpack on her bag and she took ADAM from her own system.

_She is weak, but if I give her a little of mine…_

She injected the Little Sister with her own ADAM and watched how the girl began to heal even if it was little by little.

“Now… You rest, okay? You will need it.” She said as she hugged the little girl.

The Little Sister nodded and stood there clenching to her dress as she watched from right behind the chair she was in.

“Oi! Zero! You can come here now!” She yelled and the man she had thrown below the location of the door paled drastically.

“Big Bro is here?” The little girl asked, her eyes shinning with happiness.

“Yes, Emilia.” She said softly.

As if magic was used, a male boy jumped from the upper floor where the first woman had died. His yellowish eyes observed the scene before sighing.

“You really were angry.” He said, not surprised.

“I told you before we accepted this mission. I don’t give mercy to those who harm the Little Ones.” She retorted.

“Yes, Eleanor, you said that to me, although I hoped that you would be more....” He was looking for the appropriate words to talk, but Eleanor knew what he meant.

“Discrete, so Emilia didn’t have to see in front row us killing?”

“Exactly.” He answered with a smile. “But for now… we need to talk to the one you left alive by miracle.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Ok, Zero.”

He looked at her with pitying eyes.

“You’ll get an earful from mom later. I should remind you that.”

Eleanor grimaced, she truly should have thought on her actions a little more. Earfuls from Tenenbaum when it comes to the Little Sisters are things no one likes.

They both walked to the man in the floor, who was trying to escape with all the strength he has left but Eleanor pinned his leg to the ground.

Zero had his sight locked on the head of the one, his pistol ready to fire at any threatening moves he might do.

Both of them had the fierce eyes of people who have been through hell and worst. Eleanor was the most angry of the two at this situation, so she wouldn’t be the one making the question here.

_I wouldn’t know what I might do._

She thought as she watched Zero’s mouth beginning to move.

“We have a couple of questions. Care to answer them?” He asked politely, his hand not wavering from its position.

The man didn’t say anything, trying to make himself look hard.

Zero simply said nothing for a couple of seconds before he shot a bullet that graced the man’s cheek, showing that he wasn’t there to play any games.

“You should answer, so you can die without suffering. Or would you like…?” He motioned to her and she made a fireball in her right arm and slowly began to move it toward the feet of the man.

But the man didn’t say anything.

“Oh well, all yours Eleanor.” Zero said as he walked away.

Eleanor simply smirked at now having a little permission to kill with a Little Sister watching, though she didn’t have the conditioning now so she couldn’t see angels lying around, only corpses.

The brunette began to burn the man to ashes; she shut his mouth with the sword so he can’t pray for mercy. There was no such thing for those who live in old Rapture, those who live agreeing with Andrew Ryan and her mother, who she simply calls her that out of spite even so she doesn’t treat her like it.

In Rapture, there are no gods to save them.

Only man. ~~~~

* * *

After burning the body to ashes – courtesy of Eleanor – Zero offered to piggyback Emilie. The girl rejoice in happiness and quickly accept it, it was nice to see her smile again after what she went through.

“What are we going to say to Auntie Brigs?” Eleanor asked, sheathing her sword on her back.

Zero hummed in wonder, there were far few things that one could say to calm Brigid down when it comes to someone harming the Little Sisters, its something everyone who lives in New Rapture knows, its an unspoken rule that you need to treat them as if of porcelain we are talking about.

“To… Mama?” Emilie asked, confused.

“Yes, to her. She will be mad that you were harmed and sad that she let you go for a second and that was enough for you to get captured by Atlas’s followers.” Zero said as they walked down on of the secure corridors, the glass at their right showing the beautiful city of Rapture after its reconstruction thanks to the surviving Big Daddies.

“I don’t want to make her sad…” Emilie said her face showing absolute regret for running off without saying anything.

Eleanor patted her head; she gave a little smile before saying. “It wasn’t your fault, I remember how curios I was as a Little Sister since I was never able to explore freely. It was something so exciting.”

“But you had the habit of running off a lot, I had to run behind you and have Big D follow my trail just in case.” Zero muttered under his breath.

“Anyway,” Eleanor said brushing off his words. “Is not absolutely your fault, but you need to learn self-restrain in that regard. For Briggs’s metal health and happiness.”

Emilie nodded and yawned, she was getting sleepy after all that happened. The girl looked at Eleanor, who simply nodded and she went to sleep, it was the least she could do for now as tired as she was.

The two teenagers walked to the transporter that would take them to Brigid’s house. The one that is hidden, somewhere, in the waters of Rapture.

“Do you think that we are weapons?” Eleanor asked out of the blue.

“What?” Zero looked confused and startled by the question.

“I mean, from what you told me about the surface, people don’t usually led teenagers kill people or do things that we do here.” She motioned around. “I thought about it for a while, but my rage when they took Emilie blinded the thought momentarily.”

Zero looked at her, he stopped before speaking with a little smile. “In fact, we can be considered weapons. We are humans with our genes messed up by some crazy scientist that wanted something akin to drugs. But, we have out humanity, we can feel pain and emotions, there is no more truth than that.”

“Really?” The brunette asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah, and… the events that led to us becoming what we are today are exactly the reason why we are alive today.”

They began to walk again – in silence –and this time Eleanor was a bit closer to him than before. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, they both felt the need to be in silence to give Emilie her well earned sleep time, she was the younger Little Sister out there and so far they had done a good job fixing every single one, although there are ones that are more hidden due to the fear of being found.

But most of them came once the announcement of Brigid happened across the city below the water. All of the same people found them and took them to Brigid, all of them eager to work to have their home good as new after all the shit that happened in just a couple of years.

The path they took was one that most people couldn’t reach, as they need some sort of reinforcement to jump that high, but with Eleanor’s help they simply teleported to the upper floor of the building.

They reached a panel that would allow them to access the transporter to go to Brigid, they stood there for a couple of seconds before Zero walked up Eleanor, leaving Emilie in her hands as he walked to the panel and inserted the password.

The date of his arrival below water.

The door opened to reveal their transport, it looked comfortable as a window that allow you to see through was right before the.

Both of them walked inside before sitting on the seats.

They looked at each other before Eleanor went to sleep along Emilie. She closed her eyes faithful that Zero will wake her up when needed to.

The ride was peaceful.

Zero looked at his pistols before looking back at the city. He smiled; he will always love this place.

* * *

“What?” Zero asked looking at his mom with a surprised face, one that he doesn’t do very often.

He and Eleanor had arrived at Brigid’s house five minutes ago and began to do their daily activities when there isn’t anything more to do, the adults were doing their things and the kids playing in The Garden.

Eleanor went to put Emilie on her bed, Brigid was relieved to see her again and she’d said that she would sleep peacefully knowing that every little sister was safe from harm.

His mother requested a little of him time, and he agreed to it, there was no reason for him to refuse.

“I said, it was brought to my attention about a certain group of people protecting civilians from things that they can’t defend themselves. They are called “The Avengers”.”

“Ok.” He breathed out. “But why are you telling me about things happening on the surface?” he was really curious; normally the core instinct of the creating of Rapture is to not talk about the surface in public spaces of the city. Some people wanted to escape the prejudice they obtained from mistakes they made, some of them literally just disappeared from there to come here and use their own invention without people telling them what was right and bad.

“It seems that some of them have gone… rogue.” She said and he tense.

Everytime someone goes rogue in an important group that leads to people or either wanting to kill him or them dying. It never ends well for both; he had learned that lesson the hard way.

“And…?”

“I decided that those rogues need to be put down for the sake of everyone. You are going to the surface to help them.”

“What?” He asked. “You want to send us to the surface, to fix problems that aren’t affecting Rapture in anyway possible?”

Brigid was about to answer when they heard a voice.

“What is happening?”

It was Eleanor who came.

“Mom wants us to go to the surface.” Zero said slightly warily.

“What?” Eleanor asked surprised.

“That was my face.”

“Please, hear me out. I’ll give you a piece of evidence that will help you decide better.”

“I want to go up there.” Eleanor quickly said, not giving a damn what are the reasons she wants to go there to visit once in her whole life.

Zero looked at her but said nothing. He still had his doubts about this whole thing, he was happy here in Rapture and he didn’t have good memories of the surface.

“The Captain said a thing according to Tony Stark or better yet, implied something.”

Neither of them knew who they were, but Zero swore he heard the second name somewhere before.

“That he wasn’t going to be in a chain of command, that he was above it.”

That struck a nerve of both of them. They knew that the chain of command was necessary for every place to be in harmony or at least in peace. To someone that protects people say that, it was something neither of them could’ve imagined.

Both of them were protectors of the people of Rapture and yet, they still followed the rules.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Zero said, finally understanding the gravity of the situation.

“Well… I’ll have to do some talks. Epsilon needs to contact me with the UN.”

She left giving them a soft smile.

“Well… We should prepare for this mission.” Eleanor said before running of to her room.

“Yeah…” Zero muttered as he walked to his own room, thinking on what this decision might cause in the near future."we should."

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be weird, I thought about this for a while and here, now, I am making this story. I'll glady have your thoughts on this since I would probably go crazy at some point making things up just to make the story work. Like you read, Rapture is still standing and that will have an explanation later through flashbacks.


End file.
